Sasuke vs Itachi
by Freddy and Cherries Garcia
Summary: Sasuke is in a battle with Itachi. Kisame and Sakura are battling each other. Naruto and Kakashi are battling Sasori. Sasuke and Sakura are battling in the same place. Tinsy bit of SasuSaku. By Cherries Garcia, not Freddy! Rated T, just in case.


**Ok, this is my first fanfic. I would like reviews of any kind, even flames! I draw pics for the story so copy the link and look at them please!**

**Summary:** Sasuke is in a battle with Itachi. Kisame and Sakura are battling each other. Naruto and Kakashi are battling Sasori. Sasuke and Sakura are battling together. What happens when Sasuke hits Sakura with his sword thingy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

Measuring the distance between himself and his opponent, Sasuke scanned the area realizing his former teammates were on their way, along with a few members of Ataski trailing behind them.

A memory of Sakura flashed in his mind.

**Flash Back**

"I always have been watching their backs." Sakura said. "But this time, you guys can watch mine." Pink strands fluttered to the ground as she stood up. Thus began the fight between her and Zaku.

Sakura had been beaten badly, and would have been killed if Sasuke hadn't stopped it.

**End Flash back**

Sasuke blinked, his oppenent disappearing.

"Little brother, you're still weak." Itachi whispered. In mid turn Sasuke was sent flying. "You still lack hatred."

Sasuke was plowed into the ground, blood spitting out as he hacked.

A memory of Naruto flashed through his head.

**Flash Back**

"Hey, don't you wanna see?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied

"What do you think? Kakashi-sensei's true face!" Naruto said.

"How boring, I'm not interested. Today's mission's finished, I'm going back." Sasuke stated.

"Is that so?" Sakura asked. "But it would be so much fun."

"What if he's a tarako-mouth faced guy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused thinking about it. (Tarako are cod fish eggs, or really big lips.) Shivers went down Sasuke's spine.

Naruto chuckled. 'One more should do it.' "Or perhaps beaver teeth."

Another set of shivers went down Sasuke's spine.

All that day the three genin tried to find out but unfortunately they didn't accomplish anything.

**End Flash Back**

A few more times Sasuke was brutally hit. He could feel his energy leaving him.

'I want to see them before I die.' Sasuke thought. Itachi threw a kick. Anger rose in Sasuke.

Catching his brother's leg, he swung him into a tree.

The shark member of Ataski, Kisame; was thrown into the clearing, Sakura quickly appearing behind him. Itachi turned his attention to Kisame.

'This is my chance!' Sasuke thought, retrieving his sword. It quickly expanded, ripping through Itachi's heart. More than one scream was heard. His chakra entered the sword piercing them.

The sword withdrew and they all fell except one. Itachi stood staring at Sasuke, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Sasuke." He said falling dead to the ground. The youngest Uchiha stood staring at his brother's body.

Looking away he saw Kisame's dead body and Sakura's next to it. Sasuke ran next to her. She laid there with a deathly look upon her face.

He wasn't sure if she was or not. He slid his arms underneath her as if to pick her up, but nothing came. Neither a movement nor whisper.

Sakura's head slung back over Sasuke's arm, as he started to pick her up. Her body wasn't fully off the ground when she whispered.

"Sasuke," Sasuke smiled, feeling relieved. "It hurts to move." He didn't respond, just picked her up. He saw where the blade had stabbed. On her right arm, a hole.

(The link to see the pic is on my profile. Click on my pen name!)

Naruto and Kakashi ran through the bushes. Naruto stopped to look at the pink haired kunochi. His face turned white as he saw Sakura's limp state.

"Sakura, she's-"

"Alive." Sasuke finished. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Am I welcome back?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Naruto smiled, nodding dumbly.

**That was my first fanfic! Review please…My next story feed off of this somewhat!**

**Oh, and I do take flames.**


End file.
